In the Beginning
by Fanged-Marshmallow
Summary: Set post BO2. After the defeat of the Sarafan Lord, Kain now seeks to establish his Empire. Details the raising of Kain's Vampire Sons and their first days... err, nights and other stuff! This fic has been put on hold.
1. I Stand Alone

Disclaimer: the Legacy of Kain and

all it's characters and locations belong to

Crystal Dynamics and Eidos. I own nothing.

AN: Text in Italics are Kain's thoughts for example:_ What is this place?_

"What is this place?" Are words spoken out loud... Hur dur. _  
_

* * *

Chapter 1

"I stand Alone"

5 years after the defeat of the Sarafan Lord 

As he walked through the narrow, winding streets of the Slums, he recalled when he had been here for the first time. She had been with him then, guiding him, helping him. She had seemed sincere at the time as she showed him all he needed to know about the strange new city. Or was it all a ploy from the very beginning?

Either way, it mattered little now. She was gone. She deserved no second thoughts.

Turning into a small side street he decided not to linger here any longer and quickly made his way out of the Slums and into the Lower City.

The air here was cleaner and the stench of disease and raw sewage wasn't as prominent as in the Slums.

A gust blew a few stray pieces of paper over the cobbles as he made his way through the streets. He didn't know exactly why he had come back to this horrid city, but something had nagged in the back of his mind at him to make the trip. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. He knew he had set out with the plan of immediately building his Empire, but that had proved more difficult than he had anticipated.

So he had come back here seeking an answer for his problems... or perhaps just a break from the tireless fight for survival in what was fast becoming a very hostile landscape. Meridian was by no means safe ground for him, but it was preferable to fend off a few humans rather than the hordes of slavering beasts that wandered Nosgoth as of late. The land was truly starting to show the signs of decay that had started to set in even before his birth.

Up ahead a lone Sarafan guard stood. No, he wasn't alone... From the shadows of a nearby alley two more guards emerged.

_How peculiar... It would seem that the Sarafan have increased their activities in the Lower City since I had last been here._

The three guards stood near an iron gate. The destruction of the Hylden Device had, as expected, cut off the Glyph Energy supplies of the City. This meant off course that Kain would not have to deal with those accursed Ward Gates anymore. He was thankful for this at least.

The guards were oblivious to his presence as he drew near. He contemplated simply going past them in Mist form, the iron gate would be no barrier to him. However this would mean passing up a relatively easy meal and an outlet for his currently high level of frustration. The choice was an obvious one.

"I'm telling you, the Vampires have left." One guard said, but the other snorted in reply. " So why then would we receive orders to double the patrols in all the districts?" It was at this point that the third guard stepped in, "It's true. I've heard from our spies that the Vampires have returned to whatever pit of Hell they crawled from."

_Well, well. T'would seem that Vorador had not deemed it necessary to linger here after my victory over the Sarafan Lord... Or has he just retreated deeper within the city? _

Kain pondered this as he made his way towards the guards who were still blissfully unaware of their fast approaching doom.

"It matters little what the reason for our orders are. They should be obeyed regardless o--" The man didn't bother to finish his sentence and instead glanced down at the odd sight of his own heart beating outside his body. He barely registered the dim thump as he fell to the ground.

Kain stood, his arm bloody to the elbow and waited for the remaining two to snap out of their state of shock. One glanced up and his deeply rooted training kicked in.

"Vampire!" With this he drew his sword and simultaneously lunged forward, intent on impaling Kain on his blade. Kain, however, was an experienced swordsman with centuries of practice and saw the move coming a mile away. He simply side-stepped the rushing guard and, drawing his own weapon, cut across the man's back. The guard stumbled forward. His spinal cord severed, he fell dead to the floor. The last man standing had in the mean time come at Kain sword raised.

"Die, Fiend!" He yelled as he brought his sword down, but was met with Kain's own as he blocked the swing. Kain threw the the guard back, sending him stumbling backwards until he regained his footing just in time to bring up his sword to prevent his head being lopped off by a mighty horizontal slash. Kain's blade slid of the guard's, crying out in frustration at not making contact with flesh. Kain drew back for a moment and knocked the guard down using his telekinetic abilities. The guard was flung into the wall behind him and soon after he was staring up the serpentine blade of the Soul Reaver. As his soul was leached away, he had but one thought: "Told you bastards the Vampires were still her--".

Kain let the body slide of the Reaver and called the blood of the three guards to him. After wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he incinerated the three deceased and rather pale guards using the spell he acquired from Magnus.

_Why spoil the Sarafan's little fantasy with careless leftovers?_

The wind picked up the ashes and carried them off down the streets.

10 years later 

It had been close to 30 years since the Sarafan Lord had been defeated at the hands of Kain. The Sarafan, now leaderless, were putting up quite a fight. Contrary to what Kain had thought, the Sarafan were all but demoralized following their leader's demise... In fact, it had served only to fuel their righteous hatred for the Vampires. The situation bore a striking resemblance to William's death and the consequences thereof, in his opinion. Which wasn't a particularly welcome idea.

The Sarafan had doubled their efforts to purge the Vampire "Scourge" in an attempt to avenge their demonic master's death. Kain, who had remained in Meridian, had been driven back into the Slums, much to his chagrin. However much he hated to admit it... The Sarafan were gaining control over the city once more.

There had been a pleasant few years during which the Sarafan forces had been scattered, confused and near useless as a result of The Sarafan Lord's untimely departure. But it would seem that since then a new General had been appointed as their Leader and was doing an irritatingly good job of rallying the troops, as it were. Having lost his allegiance with Vorador after the whole affair with Umah, Kain was now very much on his own in this battle. Vorador, being the coward that he is, had indeed fled back to his precious swamps to mourn the passing of his Sire and favored lieutenant. Pity, really. The old fool and his band did come in handy every so often. They would have been especially welcome at present....

_Running, hiding... How distasteful._

The steady rhythm of Kain's boots echoed through the alleyways as he tried to evade the Sarafan Glyph Knights. He had murdered most of their group but after sustaining a few perilous wounds himself in the scuffle he was forced to retreat from the remaining seven Knights. They now followed after him, burning with the rage so characteristic of the Righteous. It disgusted Kain to play the part of the mouse when he was far more comfortable playing the role of the cat. But he was no fool and could see that his odds of winning this little encounter were slim at best should he confront them.

He dived into another alley and jumped up to the roof to put more distance between himself and his pursuers. A few seconds after he landed on the tiled roof, the Knights came rushing into the alley. They ran past underneath him and disappeared around the corner leading to another area of the maze-like district.

_Fools._

Kain let out a sigh of relief. His muscles were aching in protest to the prolonged chase and the Hunger had steadily risen to the surface. During his fight with the Knights he didn't have the opportunity to feed and now he was feeling the full force of the consequences.

He headed off into the opposite direction of the Knights' current course and towards his temporary residence.

Upon entering the abandoned construction he was most pleased to be greeted by the fear-tainted aroma of his captives drifting to meet him.

After a much needed feeding session, Kain sat himself in the room that served as his library. There weren't all that many books, but it was a work in progress. He came here when he wished to have some semblance of calm and now he definitely needed it. It was painfully obvious that he wasn't going to fell the Sarafan Order on his own. Thus, he contemplated his options.

_After our... misunderstanding... Vorador made it clear that he wanted no more to do with me. Not that I would consider begging at his doorstep. I have relied too much on him in the past years. No, I'll leave Vorador to rot in his decadence. _

_The Seer could have been a valuable asset to my cause... but she too was destroyed by that cursed demon. It is doubtful that she would have aided me in the fight even if she had still lived. She seemed decidedly neutral and would most likely have chosen to remain thus. _

_And with that my options run dry... Pah... Only two, and both rather poor choices at that. _

_No, I cannot rely on others any longer. All my life, or unlife as the case may be, I have been dependent on the aid and counsel of others to clear my path. The time has come for me to set my own course, one that does not include the influence of outsiders. But how...? I require a force to counter the efforts of the Sarafan and regardless of my previous achievements they are simply too many for me to deal with on my own. If only it were possible for me to spawn my own descendants, but Vorador chose to withhold that information from me. For as I discovered it is not merely the transference of one's blood to another that brings on the Change. Something else, something deeper, is required. But the knowledge of this practice has been strategically withheld from me. I assume Vorador thought it a risk to allow me to spawn my own chyldren. No doubt he would feel threatened by such a prospect. Our allegiance was never the most stable, after all. But this is the only visible solution to my problem. _

_Yes, it was clear to me now that I had to uncover the secrets of my own nature in order to succeed. I would not be subject to another failure at the hands of these hypocritical madmen. But where to start my search...? Vorador possesses a wealth of books, but I doubt he would allow me to rent a few. Surely he won't miss one or two in that massive library of his? _

And so, with an amused chuckle, Kain set off for the home of the Father of Vampires. He would not go asking for aid from Vorador... He had no intention of asking. As soon as Kain stepped out onto the roof of the shoddy house his body dissolved and hundreds of pitch black bats whirled into the air and made their way towards the Black Forest.

* * *

AN: Well, that's chapter 1 of my very first fanfic. All comments are of course welcome. Thanks for reading!


	2. Familiar Grounds

Disclaimer: the Legacy of Kain and all it's

characters and locations belong to Eidos 

(Square Enix??) and Crystal Dynamics

I OWN NOTHING.

Chapter 2

The chirping of hundreds of bats filled the air as Kain landed and reformed a little way off from Vorador's Mansion.

Kain despised the swamps surrounding the old Vampire's home. He still thought it a somewhat absurd location for the likes of its Master... but...

_To each their own, I suppose._

Treading through the unpleasant sludge did bring back a few nostalgic memories of years long gone, though. Shortly after Kain had decided to conquer all of Nosgoth he had come here again to seek out the elusive Vampire. For the following years he had stayed here among Vorador and his chyldren. It was here that he had formulated his plans and plotted his strategies, along with Sebastian, Marcus, Faustus and his Champion, Magnus. Magnus was perhaps the only one among them all whom he truly trusted. He would even go as far as to say that Magnus had been his friend during those times. It was for this reason that he was so sorely disappointed when he found that Magnus had vanished from the camp when they were readying to attack Meridian. Of course, he had not been the only one. But Kain expected such traitorous behavior from the others... though not from his Champion. He had learned later that Magnus was not unfaithful and had not abandoned him, but had sought to make Kain proud by slaying the Sarafan Lord on his own. He had failed and as a result had was banished to the Eternal Prison where he slowly eroded away until he was no more than a shadow of his former self. Kain had felt a certain weight lifted from him at learning the truth and had been proud of his Champion.. his friend. He deserved to be at peace after all that he had been made to endure.

The fluttering of a nearby crow's wings brought Kain out of his thoughts. He stood now not 30 paces from Vorador's abode. Simply going in through the front door would not be a wise move as Kain wished to keep his visit here as discreet as possible. Moving along through the thickets surrounding the Manor he made his way, instead, to the back. The Mansion Grounds were not of the smallest and it took him quite a while to reach the back, but once there he was greeted by the familiar site of Vorador's Greenhouse. Kain still couldn't fathom why Vorador had had it built. Perhaps in his younger days he fancied gardening with his Sire? Kain scoffed at the thought of those two pruning their petunias.

A quick look around showed that no one was present in the courtyard. So, wasting no time, Kain made his way to the Greenhouse, which led to the heart of the Mansion if one knew his way around. Kain liked to think that he knew this Mansion as well as Vorador himself. On his first trip here, Kain had discovered a number of hidden pathways throughout the building and during his stay here, in the times of the war, he had come across even more. He knew the layout of the Mansion as if it were his own house.

"You had First Hunt yesterday! It's my turn!"

Kain dissolved into Mist just in time to avoid being spotted by two fledglings coming down the corridor he was currently making his way through. They appeared to be arguing.

"Liar! I haven't had First Hunt in over three nights!" The accusing Vampire's companion retorted as they headed off deeper into the Mansion. Kain merely shook his head... It reminded him so of the quarrels that would break out between Faustus and Marcus. They were both equally greedy and often argued about the rights for the evening's hunt. Both thinking themselves entitled to the first pick.

_And now look where their greed has gotten them... _

Knocking away a well hidden loose panel in the wall, Kain made his way toward into the dark tunnel. If one knew the shortcuts and secret pathways, it was no chore navigating the labyrinthine Mansion. Within a few minutes Kain stood just outside the great Library. He was about to exit the hidden tunnel when he recognized the voice of Vorador coming from the other side.

_Vorador spent most of his time here during the early years of the Wars. It would, of course, be my luck to find him here now. _

From beyond the wall, the scuffling of papers could be heard. "We will not be engaging the humans. We have lost far too much already." Came the slightly irritated voice of Vorador. Another snorted, "We or YOU? Ever since Umah and Janos' death you have secluded yourself here and us along with you..."

The scraping of wood filled the air, "Don't you dare! You think what I do isn't for your safety? For all our safety? This is the result of meddling in affairs that don't concern us!" Vorador roared. Another chair protested as it was pushed away, "Kain was right to do what he did! If we were to have followed the path you would have set for us, we would all be dead by now! He saw what was happening and knew that in order to survive we would have to fight... while you would have been happy to sit here in this Mansion, waiting for them to come and kill us!" A door slammed and after that only silence remained.

_It would seem that I have chosen a slightly poor time for my visit. However, I couldn't help but agree with the other. Vorador always was content in the notion that the swamps offered him safety. Rather foolish of him, considering that that illusion had been shattered before by the drop of a guillotine blade. _

A heavy sigh drifted through the Library as Vorador slumped back into his chair.

_Brilliant... With Vorador occupying the Library, I had very little choice but to turn back. I had no desire to confront Vorador at the present moment... As much out of pride as anything else. He would no doubt come to the conclusion that I had come to his door seeking his help... again. Even if I were to ask him outright for the knowledge that I seek, it would be a cold day in Dark Eden before he would willingly dispense the information to me, especially considering that we are not on the best of terms._

Just as Kain was about to make the journey back through the tunnels, a chair moved, a door opened and closed and silence set in once again. Kain strained his hearing to pick up any sign of movement within the Library... He could hear nothing. Gently, and as quietly as possible, Kain pushed away the hidden panel. Stepping out into the room confirmed that it was indeed empty.

_Although common thievery isn't something I aspire to, it is the quickest and most painless way for me to gather the information that I require. The texts I seek will, however, not be laid bare on the shelves amongst the other books. During my stay here all those years ago I had read every book accessible to me and never came across anything relevant to the subject in question. Perhaps Vorador keeps a few books aside that are not meant for the public eye? If this is the case they would no doubt be hidden in another secret chamber, knowing him. _

Kain set off fumbling against the walls in search of any concealed switches. Vorador seemed overly fond of them and it was a good enough bet that any unknown additions of the Library would be accessed by such. Kain spent a good amount of time feeling and pushing against all suspicious surfaces, but found nothing. He froze as he heard footsteps pass by the heavy wooden door.

_I believe I need to speed my endeavor..._

Kain made his way up the stairs that led to the upper level of of the Library. Everything appeared normal and no slot or tell-tale cracks were present on any of the shelves or walls.

_Perhaps I was mistaken. These walls have not offered anything and I do not wish to linger here any more than necessary. I doubt if Vorador would take kindly to me scouring his house without his permission._

Kain was about to descend the stairs when he happened to notice a small spider disappear into the wall between two bookshelves.

_Curious... _

As Kain traced his index claw along the surface, he saw that there was a very fine groove there. It was disguised using clever artistry, making it appear to be nothing more than the shadows cast by the bookshelves either side of it. Digging his claws into the groove, Kain pulled and soon realized that the entire bookshelf was designed to be removed from the wall. Dragging the shelf out of the wall revealed, as suspected, a hidden chamber behind it.

_Clearly I had not yet discovered all the secrets of this old place as I once thought. With any luck that which I seek will be within. _

With the sudden change in air pressure, dust rushed out along with a few cobwebs. Kain simply brushed these aside and proceeded to enter the chamber. It was surprisingly small and contained but five books set out neatly on a small table. Pressed for time and with no desire to meet with Vorador should he return, Kain simply took all five books and put them away in a dimensional pocket. Not wanting to overstay his welcome, he quickly made his way out of the chamber and placed the shelf back into its original position. With the possible exception of a few scratch marks along the wall and the shelf, it was not immediately obvious that any recent activity had taken place here.

_And now to take my leave. _

Kain didn't bother taking his way of entry as means of exit and simply left via the door leading outside.

From this terrace the ruins of Avernus were visible on the horizon. Kain paused briefly to gather the necessary energy and then took to the skies, leaving the Father of Vampires ignorant of the invasion of his home and a few books lighter.

The flight back to Meridian was made all the more unpleasant by a rain shower. The rainy seasons of Nosgoth always were unpredictable. Thankfully by the time Kain reached the City, the rains had cleared up, leaving only the sting of the industrial fumes that forever hung in the air here.

The swarm of bats circled upwards then dove down into the Slums weaving through the streets until the boarded windows of his house came into view.

As the bats touch down on the roof of Kain's current home, the first rays of sunlight stretched out across the rooftops. Kain entered his home and headed straight for his "library". Once there he recalled the five books he had borrowed from Vorador. The books were written in Nosgothian BloodScript, luckily this was no barrier to Kain who was well versed in the ancient text. Upon inspection he realized that two of the books dealt with the old magicks of Familiars and various Daemons. This brought to mind the crows and such that Vorador employed as spies. Two others dealt with some manner of prophecy of the Ancient Vampires... none of which interested him at the time. The last was on necromantic practices related to Soul Magicks. Two spells Kain often employed in previous years, Spirit Wrack and Spirit Death, were based on these principles.

_Could this be the key to Vampirism? I wonder..._

Kain settled into his chair with the book. It soon became obvious to him that within these yellowed pages lay the solution to his conundrum.

_According to these texts, Vampirism was achieved, not only by means of blood practice, but apparently through the binding of one's soul to another's. In order to create another Vampiric being, its mortal soul had to be fused with the essence of an Immortal. _

_A spell similar to Spirit Death, though less potent, is used where the Immortal and the mortal's souls are both separated from their bodies for a very brief period of time wherein the Immortal relinquishes a part of his soul and binds it to the would-be Vampire's. Thus the mortal's soul is imbued with the essence of an Immortal and in so doing becomes one himself. _

_Upon completion, both return to their physical bodies. As a result of the separation from it's body the fledgling loses all memory of its human life as the brain dies at the moment when the soul leaves the body. The newly crafted Immortal soul resurrects the body and over time changes its physical attributes to better suit the more advanced soul that now occupies it. The Sire suffers no memory loss as his body is already undying. _

_A rather complicated process with a simple method. I was eager to test it... But I would require subjects worthy enough to receive my Dark Gift. Unlike Vorador, I would not spawn the first available street urchin. Faustus was proof enough that this approach was one destined for disaster. But where would I find subjects who possess both skill and loyalty...? These are rare characteristics in these indecorous times. The Sarafan, in contrast to Vorador's brood, are a fiercely fanatical Order and loyal to only those they served. Their principles put to shame the volatile nature of the Vampires. It would not do to face them with the likes of my previous army._

Glancing at the boarded-up window, Kain surmised that it was well past noon now.

_Perhaps after some rest inspiration will strike._

After feeding from the last of his captives, Kain made his way to his room. He removed his armor and simply fell over onto the bed. The past few days have taken their toll and Kain drifted off to sleep soon enough.

_

* * *

_AN: Well, here's chap 2! A little longer this time. Thanks to Greg for my first ever review. Thanks for reading! Chap 3 coming soon-ish._  
_


	3. Birth of a new Age

Disclaimer: the Legacy of Kain and all it's

characters and locations belong to Eidos 

(Square Enix??) and Crystal Dynamics

I still own nothing......

* * *

Chapter 3

The couple walked hurriedly through the streets. The last of the sun's protective rays were fast fading and they knew better than to be caught outside when darkness reigned.

"Come along, Milla!" The man urged, anxiety plainly evident in his voice. Milla struggled to keep up with his pace, but dared not argue. She knew what happened to those who were foolish enough to be outdoors at night. Only last week a family of four had disappeared.

"Come on!" Her partner yanked at her sleeve, nearly causing her to slip and fall.

Kain peered over the edge of the rooftop. Beneath him his prey moved somewhat clumsily through the street. He had spotted the two humans shortly after exiting his home. It was odd to see them so deep in the Slums. After he took up residence there, the inner part of the district had gradually become more and more deserted.

He had been following their movement for quite a while now. But, his mind was preoccupied with the prospect of the future.

_This waiting and plotting is beginning to wear on my already limited patience. My future course was clear now, but the path was still void of detail. I possessed the knowledge that would allow me to spawn my own legion. All I required now were the appropriate candidates. I have been thinking on this for the better part of the early evening and always my mind wanders back to the accursed Sarafan._

_I had of course by now considered turning the Knights that stalked these streets to my cause, but my hatred for their loyalty to that demonic pest prevents me. Recruiting them into my legion would in a way immortalize that foul usurper's presence in this world. This I would not be made to suffer, least of all by my own hand. The Sarafan have held a foothold in this world's history far too long already. _

_I was reminded of the tales of the original Sarafan and their brutal crusades against my kind. It was at the hands of the so called Angels of Hope that the great Vampire Janos Audron had fell. The Angels of Hope... Protectors of the Light. _

_Of course! Why had it not occurred to me before? The strongest and most intelligent of the Sarafan Order. The very icons of the fanatical organization! Oh, the delicious irony. To have these six warriors, who are the embodiment of their cause, serving the Scourge of the Circle and destroying all that they stood for! Yes... they would do nicely. _

Milla and her partner glanced back in horror as they heard the sadistic laughter echoing off the walls surrounding them. They turned just in time to see the form of a Vampire descending from the roofs, claws and fangs bared.

Before either of them could form a coherent thought, Kain's claws dug into the woman. She screamed in terror and pain as his fangs ripped through her throat. Her life's blood seeped over her chest and onto the ground below as he bit into her flesh. Kain released her, letting her dying body fall. He spat out a chunk of flesh and wiped his mouth as he approached the man who was cowering behind his hands. Kain merely smacked his arms aside and grabbed him by the throat. Pushing the man against a wall, Kain leaned in so that their faces were only inches apart.

"Soon now, this world will know its true Lord and all will bow before the rightful rulers.. the Vampires." Kain said with renewed conviction as he held the man. The only reply he received was a startled gurgle as he tore through the man's neck.

Kain fed from what little blood the couple had to offer then proceeded further down the now eerily quiet street. As he walked, his body started breaking apart and hundreds of forms took flight into the night sky, heading in the direction of the Pillars of Nosgoth.

As soon as he was clear of the city the air turned crisp and the bats spiraled in the air. Kain was optimistic and enthused now that his plan was finally taking shape. From legend, Kain knew that the Tomb of the Sarafan Priests lay somewhere West of the Pillars. West, however was a very general term and Nosgoth was a vast expanse of earth. He was hoping that Ariel could provide him with a more precise location.

The bats cleared the woods and the broken columns were suddenly before him. Circling the base of the Pillars, the bats came together in the center and from their mass, Kain rose. He stood a while simply surveying the damage he had done over half a century ago. He still regretted nothing.

"Kain...." Her voice drifted on the winds to him. Turning, Kain beheld the specter of Ariel, his predecessor.

"Ah, Ariel. How I have missed your accusing tone." She scowled at him in return. "Why have you returned here, Kain? Have you finally decided to change your selfish ways or have you come simply to torment me?"

"Neither." Kain replied with a chuckle. "I have come seeking knowledge. As my one-time benefactor, I was rather hoping you would humor me." Ariel drifted backwards as he approached her. "Knowledge? Surely the great Kain knows all?" Kain turned from her and instead made his way to the center Pillar, his. "Come now, Ariel. You're not still mad at me? After all, you were the one who mislead me." He stated as he ran his claws along the surface of the Pillar, feeling it warm beneath his touch.

"You made your own conclusions, Kain. I never gave you a false truth." She countered.

Kain turned with a snarl. "Perhaps so, but you made sure that I did not know the full truth. You kept me blissfully ignorant of my destiny so that I could do your dirty work for you without questioning anything." Ariel turned away from him, "What is it that you desire to know? I suspect if I give in to your request it will prompt you to leave me to mourn in peace...".

Kain chuckled again, leaning against the rough stone of the Balance Pillar. "I might. I desire to know the location of the Sarafan Tomb." Ariel swung around, puzzlement etched onto her face. "The Sarafan Tomb?"

"Must you repeat everything I say?" Kain sighed in frustration. "What could you possibly stand to gain from this information?" Ariel asked, even though an idea had already begun to form in her mind and it was an unnerving one, to say the least.

"My motivation is of no concern to you. It's location is no longer shown on any map and so, I turn to you. I know that you can see all in this land."

Ariel came down lower so that she hovered at eye level with Kain. She knew that he would not simply give up if she refused to answer him. He would seek his answers elsewhere... She might as well tell him now and save a few lives. "It is West of here. Hidden in the canyons beyond this clearing, near the Lake of Tears." She was silent for a moment as she studied Kain's increasingly pleased expression. "Kain, please reconsider your course of action. No good can come of this." She tried, carefully. Kain dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"On the contrary, Ariel. The course I have chosen promises to benefit me in a great many ways. I thank you for aiding me in my quest. I'll leave you to your own devices. If I have need, I'll return here... I trust you won't wander off too far." Kain said with a half smile as he left the Pillars.

Ariel cursed herself. Everything was unfolding exactly as the mysterious voice had told her it would. At first she had been cautious of this voice, but he seemed to truly care about the fate of this world and, in her loneliness, she had found comfort in his presence. He called himself the Elder. She felt that she could trust him.

As soon as Kain stepped off the base of the Pillars Ariel faded into another plane of existence.

_I would have liked to be able to say that I enjoyed seeing Ariel again, but truth is that she only serves to aggravate me. After all this time she still expects me to feel regret for having refused her ridiculous offer. She and her Circle used me for their own ends only to have me murder myself in the end. No, if there is one thing that I've learned it is that humanity is not worth dying for. On that fateful day I decided that my destiny belongs in my hands alone and I fully intend for it to remain so._

The air rippled around him as he gathered his energies. Soon his body started changing, his hair became longer and his form shifted to that of a feral beast. With a low growl Kain bounded into the forest. His lupine form's speed carrying him swiftly between the trees as he made his way West. His surroundings were a blur and yet he remained in perfect control as he sped through the dense woods.

Kain reverted back to his original form upon reaching the end of the the forest.

He found himself standing atop a cliff looking down into the canyons below. Hidden between the rocks and trees the Sarafan Tomb was barely visible. It was built more like a fort than a mausoleum.

Kain stepped over the edge of the cliff. He spread his arms moments before impact so that he landed near soundlessly at the bottom of the canyon.

A sense of anticipation filled Kain as he neared the Tomb. There was no visible door on the outside walls. Large windows were set high up on the smooth surface. Kain walked around the side and discovered a sealed up side entrance.

_It was clear that after the bodies of the Sarafan Saints were lain here, the Tomb was sealed to prevent any disturbance of these holy icons. Bricks and mortar, however, are no bar to destiny's call. _

With that Kain began to tear at the brick work that blocked the entry to the Tomb. With every brick that came loose, Kain's eagerness grew. As soon as the opening was large enough, Kain stepped through and found himself in a large chamber with a single stone tablet placed in the middle on a small platform. Approaching the tablet, Kain discerned that the writing on its surface was some sort of protective spell but had long since lost its power, leaving this shrine bare before him. Kain made his way into the depths of the Tomb. He soon found his path ended and was faced with nothing but clean wall.

_Surely I had not missed a passage in my haste? _

But upon closer inspection, he found that a part of the wall was movable. He grabbed hold of the massive stone block and heaved it out of its crevice. As soon as the block was freed, air came rushing to meet him. The stench of the long-dead filled the air and he nearly gagged as he entered the inner sanctum of the Tomb. Conjuring magickal light, Kain glanced around him. The room was circular and seven names were etched above seven coffins. Kain felt the full weight of this moment pushing down on him. This was the beginning of his Empire. Here, in these coffins, lay the solution he had been seeking for so long. He walked around the room, claws trailing along the wall. He stopped when he reached Malek's name.

_Malek... the self-righteous paladin who's only purpose in life was to destroy my kind. My only regret thus far is that I did not have the pleasure of disposing of him myself. _

_Am I fated to be constantly bested by the Sarafan dogs?! Malek... the Sarafan Lord! _

_No, never again from this moment on will I fail! Never again will I fall! _

With a snarl Kain clawed at the twice cursed name of Malek. He brought down his right hand across the surface and then followed with a swift upward strike with his left. Kain stood back, chest heaving in anger. Four deep grooves could be seen on the once smooth surface of Malek's empty coffin.

Kain looked down at his hands and was surprised to see the six claws. The change had occurred years ago, but only now did he truly notice it. His mind had been so preoccupied with the Sarafan nuisance that he was heedless to all else.

A soft moan sounded, a trick of the wind. He lifted his gaze and looked to his right.

_Raziel. _

Kain moved toward the name. Almost unthinking of his actions, he pulled the coffin from the wall. With Vampiric strength he heaved the mighty lid off and beheld the rotting corpse within. The body was more than a millennium old, yet still retained some semblance of form. The airtight conditions of the inner sanctum had gone some way in preserving the corpse.

Kain recalled the spell he had acquired from Vorador's book. He leaned into the coffin and pressed his palm to what was left of the corpse's chest. After a moment's concentration, Kain felt his soul detach from his body and his awareness spread out. He broke through the veil that separates the living from the world of the dead. His surroundings faded from his vision and left him with nothing but a void before him.

Nearby he could sense the soul he sought. He called out to the soul and its attention shifted to him in an instant. He reached out to it and for a moment the soul hesitated before coming closer to him. Kain took from himself a portion of his own being and tentatively merged it to the soul of Raziel with an incantation. As soon as it was done he felt himself being pulled back into the physical realm. He grabbed the soul and dragged it with him.

Kain was forcibly shoved back into his body and staggered backwards. Inside the coffin the corpse gasped and convulsed. Kain's head was swimming but he managed to get back up and hurried to the coffin. The creature inside was shaking horribly, but was showing signs of regeneration as skin formed and covered the bare bone. Kain reached in and pulled it from the coffin. He dropped to the floor, cradling the creature in his arms. Without a second thought Kain cut his wrist and pressed the wound to its mouth. The new-born's hands latched onto his arm and held his wrist securely to its mouth. In a few moments, its violent shaking faded and it lay calmly sucking on the wound. Kain felt himself grow dizzy at the blood loss and pulled his wrist from his firstborn's hungry mouth, careful not to damage its fragile fingers. The creature that lay in his lap was regenerating at an almost alarming rate. Already it's empty sockets had been replaced by eyes and a tongue lapped at black, bloodstained lips. It stayed still for a moment then turned to look up at Kain. Kain simply stared back at his creation.

_My creation... _

"You are mine. I am Kain and your name is Raziel. From this moment you will serve me and me alone, understand?"

Raziel looked at him and furrowed his brow as if trying to comprehend what Kain had just told him. He opened his mouth but closed it again, opting instead to just lie against Kain.

_Perhaps later, then. _

Kain leaned back against the cool surface of the coffin. Although a simple process, it left him exhausted. He had thought he would resurrect all six in one visit...

_It would, unfortunately, be impossible to raise them all this night. The task of raising a Vampire is a touch more taxing than I had expected_.

As Kain's eyes drifted shut, he felt his chylde begin to shake again. He would have to find sustenance for both of them soon.

* * *

AN: Finally, eh? Hope you enjoyed this chap. Thanks to the few of you who reviewed.

Magnus_Immolated: Sorry about Vorador, hehe. I didn't plan for him to be like that, it just kind of happened. Hopefully I'll do better in the future seeing as I like him and want to do him justice.

All reviews are welcome and tips will be appreciated. Thanks or reading! Chap 4 will be up... someday soon.


	4. First Night

Disclaimer: the Legacy of Kain and

all it's characters and locations belong to

Crystal Dynamics and Eidos. I own nothing. NOTHING.

* * *

Chapter 4

"First Night"

A quiet whimpering echoed in Kain's mind. A peculiar pressure weighed down on his chest and when he opened his eyes he was staring into another pair of golden orbs. For a moment Kain's defensive instincts threatened to rush to the surface but was drowned by memory and another nameless, unfamiliar instinct.

Kain regarded the creature before him. His chylde had now regenerated fully and showed no signs of the decay that had gnawed at its form mere hours ago. As it uttered another whimper Kain came to the conclusion that his new-born must still be hungry. He had no idea how long he had lain here, asleep, while his chylde drew nearer and nearer to starvation. With a stretch, Kain sat up, with his chylde in his lap.

He took the fledglings chin in his claws and examined it. The fledge smiled as its head was turned this way, then that. Kain quirked an eyebrow. His chylde was as pale as the stone they sat upon, a clear indication of its malnourished state. He pushed his chylde from him and stood. The dizziness that assaulted him as he rose spoke volumes as to his own need for blood. "Come, it is time we left this place to find some nourishment." Kain said and made to leave, but was halted when his fledgling made a series of odd noises that reminded one of the whining of a dog. Kain turned back to find Raziel still on the floor. "Get up." Kain commanded but was met only with more whining. "What is wrong? Stand!" Raziel shrank back at the angry tone in Kain's voice but eventually crawled closer to Kain, who was by now becoming concerned.

_Had I failed? Is this creature lame or mentally damaged? In my crude knowledge of passing the Gift, had I made a blunder of the process? _

Kain bowed down and hauled Raziel up by his shoulders then released him as soon as he was on his feet. Raziel, however, had no more stability on his feet than a newly born colt and his legs gave way beneath him. Kain snatched Raziel by his arms before he could hit the ground. Raziel's eyelids fluttered, then drifted shut as he went limp in Kain's grasp. Kain's eyes widened, fearing his fledge dead. He was at once filled with a sense of dread so great he did not know how to react to the sudden surge of emotions. He shook Raziel, trying to rouse him. Raziel lifted his head and his eyes opened for a second before being lost behind his eyelashes as his head fell back once more. Kain surmised that his newly raised fledge must be closer to starvation than he had thought and, scooping Raziel up into his arms effortlessly, he hurriedly made his way out of the Tomb to find a human.... any human.

Kain knew that even if this creature died that night, he would suffer no great loss. After all, there were still five others which he could raise. And yet... Something tugged at Kain not to let this Vampire, now dangling lifelessly in his arms, die.

Kain raced North, towards the closest village... Nachtholm. Bloodlust bubbled to the surface of Kain's awareness, causing his muscles to ache and his vision to blur, but he pressed on. His current speed nearly matched that of his lupine form's. He cursed the absence of travelers on the road and darted left, heading into the forest in an attempt to run a straight line to the town. In his arms, Raziel groaned and his head rolled from side to side. Kain barely noticed as he cleared bush after bush and dodged trees, cutting a path through the forest toward Nachtholm. Kain's left leg almost buckled as he leaped down from a small cliff unto the main road once more. As Kain rounded a rocky corner the town came into view at last. Relief filled him as he saw the houses and various buildings and shops rising up before him. Kain was thankful that it was night, for there would have been numerous complications had the sun still shone its rays down upon the earth. Crossing the bridges that connected the islands of town and with his chylde still dangling in his arms like a rag doll, Kain went crashing into the first residential building he came across. With lightning fast movements, Kain placed his fledgling on the floor and leaped into the bedroom. The humans who were woken from their slumber had scarcely distinguished reality from dream when Kain fell upon them. In a few seconds, all screams were silent and the comforting scent of blood hung heavy in the air. Dragging the corpses of a man and a woman by their feet, Kain returned to his still unconscious fledgling. Raziel lay on the floor where his Sire had left him. Kain held him, cut the corpse of the man's wrist and held it to Raziel's unresponsive mouth. Blood was seeping out and clearly none was being ingested. Kain rubbed Raziel's throat in what he hope would be a stimulating way. Indeed, after a few moments, Raziel's own reflexive swallowing started and the warm liquid poured down his throat. A couple of swallows later his eyes slowly opened and he moaned as the steady flow of blood slowed and stopped altogether. Kain tossed away the dry corpse. He was stupidly happy when his fledge looked at him and smiled wobbly. But his small joy faded when red fogged his vision and mind. Blood Fever was closing in and soon he would have no control over his deeper, more animalistic tendencies. Pushing his chylde from him, Kain reached for the cooling body of the woman. He wasted no time and ravaged her throat, gorging himself on her lukewarm blood. He was aware of the golden eyes watching him curiously, but was too consumed in the ecstasy of feeding to pay any further attention.

As the corpse gave the last of its vital fluid, Kain sat up. His Hunger was far from satisfied, but it would be under control, for now. He glanced at his chylde, sitting not far from him. Raziel's head was cocked to the side as he studied his rather bloody Sire.

"Are you feeling better?" Kain inquired as he licked at the blood on his lips. Raziel bowed his head and seemed to think on the matter. When he looked up, he was smiling again and nodded. "Y-yes..." He managed hoarsely. Another wave of relief washed over Kain.

_Then I had not failed. It made sense to me, now that I thought upon it, that this creature appeared somewhat... slow of mind and body. Death had held its -his- body in its grip for many centuries and all knowledge had been corroded from his mind, including that of movement and speech. Presumably, with time and blood, he would improve and regain control of some of the old and all of the new functions of his body. Upon returning from death, I had been fully capable of finding and slaughtering all of my murderers... But I had been dead a week at most and granted, I was not brought back through the same method that birthed my firstborn. It would be safe to assume then that what applied to me would not necessarily apply to him, or any of my future spawn._

"Very well, then. Can you stand?" Kain asked as he stood. He offered his hand to Raziel who promptly reached out to take it. Raziel paused a moment to marvel at the difference in their hands. Kain pulled him up to his feet and this time they did not give way. He stood, albeit somewhat shakily. Smiling proudly, Raziel looked at Kain, but Kain's attention was elsewhere. His brow was furrowed, "Someone must have heard the screams.". Raziel's eyes followed Kain's, but he saw nothing. He tried to grasp at words, "Wh-what is..." But his vocabulary failed. Kain pulled at his arm and nearly dragged him off to the back of the small house. Raziel stumbled after him, trying to understand why his Sire was suddenly so agitated. He heard something then, voices. He twisted to look back at the door where they entered and just before they turned into the bedroom he caught a glimpse of several humans at the entrance. Fear choked him, though he knew not why. He hurried his pace and bumped into his Sire. Kain looked at Raziel over his shoulder and Raziel whimpered in response. Kain bared his fangs in the direction of the door and then opened a window at the back of the tiny bedroom. Angry and frightened voices now sounded in the main room, not twenty paces away. "Vampires!" and "We must not let them get away!" along with other muddled commands were being shouted.

Kain scooped Raziel up and deposited him through the window and into the alley outside. Raziel landed with a thump on the hard ground and was soon joined by Kain who had jumped out the window with a lot more grace than him.

At the Pillars, Ariel was floating around nervously. She knew that a few hours ago Kain had successfully raised his first Vampire offspring. The Elder had told her that all the world was now doomed. That Kain's path of conquest had now truly begun and that soon the life would be bled from Nosgoth, leaving it a wasteland. Ariel was overcome with guilt, for she had given Kain the location of the Sarafan Tomb. She knew that he would have found it without her help, eventually... But still she felt partially responsible for the misery that would follow Kain's rise to power.

The Elder had told her that there was still a chance for redemption, though it would take a long time before the wheels could be set in motion. He told her that when the time comes, a new pawn will be available and ready to save the land and return Balance. No further information was given other than that she would know who he is and how to guide this new hero on his path when the time was right.

The Elder fell silent after that. She missed his voice, if only because it made a pleasant change from her own. Now she was alone in her damnation once again. At least there was still a glimmer of Hope to light the long years ahead.

The town of Nachtholm was now a hive of activity as the humans searched for the two Vampires. Kain cursed himself for letting their presence become known. In the moments of panic and Bloodlust, he had been careless. He had not ensured that the killing was silent and now he and his fledgling were ducking around corners to avoid being seen by the mob. If he were on his own, it would have been a small effort to confront and dispose of the mob. They were simple, ordinary villagers with very little combat experience. But he was not alone. Raziel was knelt on the ground at his feet making quiet, frightened noises while Kain peered around the corner of the house. The mob, armed now with torches and a variety of makeshift weapons, were drawing nearer. Kain could, of course, take his chylde and simply flee the town, but there wasn't another small town within reasonable distance and dawn was close. Ziegsturhl was too far and Steinchencroe was too heavily guarded to even consider.

Kain recalled from his journeys as a fledgling that to the East of Nachtholm there existed a cave that opened only during full moons. With the fall of the Pillars, the magicks controlling these caves failed as well, leaving them permanently open. Their obscure locations, however, kept them secret from intruders. Deciding that it would be their best chance, Kain grasped Raziel by his arm and, moving along silently between the houses, made a break for the cave.

The mob was easy enough to elude. They were, after all, just human. Kain and Raziel were now a little way outside the town limits. After jumping up a few ledges they were soon at the entrance of the cave. As with the other moon caves, this one was now open.

"Stay here until I return." Kain ordered Raziel as he entered the cave. Strange creatures often inhabited caves such as this and in his mind it was better to be sure than sorry. So Kain set out to inspect the cavernous depths. It was not an overly large chamber and to his luck, no demons or other hostile beings were anywhere to be found. Raziel was standing outside, anxiously waiting for his Sire. When Kain did return, Raziel's face split into a grin and he hurried to Kain's side. "We will be safe here for a time. I doubt the humans know of this place. Come." Kain said and lead Raziel into the cave where they settled down at the far end of the chamber.

The new day was close now. The air was lighter and a slight orange tint could be seen on the horizon. Young as he was, the night had taken a lot out of Raziel and when Kain looked down at his chylde, he saw that Raziel was fast asleep next to him.

With the false comfort of dawn, the mob had broken up and the search was abandoned in the belief that the Vampires would be well away by then or caught in the sun's deadly rays. The sun had no effect on Kain other than mild irritation, however and as soon as the world was again bathed in its light, Kain exited the cave.

_Last night's 'meal' did little to restore my own strength as well as that of my still adapting son. _

_Luckily, humans fall easily to deception and donning the disguise of Beguile which I had acquired some centuries before, I would be able to walk amongst them. Busy as they are, the humans will not immediately notice if a few of their number were to disappear... _

Within the town limits, the humans were indeed going about their daily business. The dead couple were being prepared for burial, but their family and friends were the only ones whose routines had been disrupted. As Kain walked across the island closest to the cave he noticed three young men, around the ages of seventeen or eighteen seated on the bridge linking this island with the next. They sat, with their feet hanging over the edge, fishing. They talked and occasionally laughed as one's line was caught between rocks and when another made a catch of some fine reeds. Kain smirked as he approached them. "Caught anything yet?" He asked as he leaned on the railing of the bridge and smiled down at them in a good natured way. The teenagers looked up at him simultaneously. "Not yet, sir." One replied. "All we seem to catch are rocks and weeds." Another added somewhat grumpily. The third nodded in agreement. "Well," Kain said, "I happen to know of a much better spot not far from here." The young men brightened up. "Where?" All three asked as Kain straightened up. "To the East of here. On the opposite side of this island there are far less rocks and weeds to hinder your attempts." Kain was never one to tell a lie and indeed the water was much clearer on the other side of the island, but whether there were fish, he could only guess. "I could show you, if you'd like?" Kain offered. If there was any doubt in their minds whether they should follow this stranger it was erased by the sudden feeling of trust instilled in them. A little mental nudge was all that was needed to assure them that they should follow him. "Oh would you, sir? That would be most kind." One said as they stood. "Indeed." Kain murmured as he lead them off. The island was near deserted as a result of the previous night's killing and no one was there to see the three young men drop to the ground as soon as they were at their destination. Incapacitate was another very useful spell Kain had picked up during his earlier travels through Nosgoth. It rendered his victims paralyzed, yet deliciously aware of everything happening around them. He seized them by their shirts and proceeded to drag them off to the cave. The spell would eventually wear off, but by then, it would already be too late.

As Kain entered the cave with his three victims, his son stirred and red hunger was burning brightly in his eyes. "Hungry?" Kain asked with a smirk.

* * *

AN: Well, Chap 4 is done at last! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if things are progressing slowly:P

Magnus_Immolated: Thanks for the review! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter. I always was a sucker for BO1 ^^,. I'm relieved that Kain's vocabulary is more or less up to standard. And yes, I completely get what you're saying about people not doing justice to characters and also about the worshiping part:P. I try to stay as in-character as I can... which is more difficult than one would think.

Okie smokes. As always, I encourage everyone and anyone who reads this fic to leave a comment in the form of a review! Any and all tips, comments and suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading! Look out for chap 5 coming sometime in the future... Happy hunting!


	5. Home Alone

Disclaimer: the Legacy of Kain and

all it's characters and locations belong to

Crystal Dynamics and Eidos. I own nothing.

Chapter 5

"Home Alone"

After sating his hunger on two of the humans his Father had brought, Raziel had once again fallen asleep. He was young still and found it difficult being awake during the day.

When the sun set, Raziel opened his eyes to his second night as a Vampire. During his slumber he had grown stronger and found that movement was much easier and he felt filled with a seemingly inexhaustible energy. No doubt because of the blood he had consumed earlier and the much needed rest. The darkness outside almost beckoned him to step out into the fresh night air. As he walked out of the cave he saw his Sire standing at the edge of the ledge that lead down to Nachtholm. He looked to be in deep thought.

Sensing his chylde, Kain turned his head toward Raziel and studied him. Raziel stood straight and there was a light in his eyes that spoke of intelligence as he looked up to meet Kain's gaze. "It would appear that you are finally fully restored." The Elder Vampire said with approval.

Raziel looked out across the landscape, spotting the lights of the town a short distance away. "I feel that I am. It is as though a fog has lifted itself from my mind, leaving me in control at last." He said and then his brow furrowed suddenly.

"Is something troubling you? I would expect you to be content now that you are at your full awareness...Or are you not satisfied with the life I gave you?" Kain said, suspicion seeping through his seemingly placid question.

Treachery had been in Kain's thoughts ever since he raised his fledgling. He had seen how easily Vorador's chyldren had turned against him and was ever wary of the same ill fate befalling him.

Raziel was quick to reply, reading the underlying gravity of the inquiry. "I am, Sire. I am grateful for the life you have gifted me. I do not recall any life before this... but I do remember being somewhere... dark. I remember the fear and anxiety. But then you came and now, I am freed." He said, staring at the ground. "I am forever in your debt."

Kain thought on this. "Yes. You are. When you first awoke I told you that you are mine. Do you remember this?" Raziel shook his head. "Then hear it now, again. I am Kain and you are Raziel, my firstborn. I created you. You owe the very life in your veins to me. You serve me and me alone. Should you ever defy my will, you will suffer punishment. Should you ever betray me, you will die. I have been subject to betrayal too many times to tolerate it from my own Blood. Is this understood?"

Looking Kain in the eye, Raziel nodded, "It is. I am yours. Your servant, for I owe my life to you. I will bow to no other except you. My Lord. " Kain returned the nod. "Good, but know this also: By accepting me as your Sire and Lord and obeying my will, I offer you protection. No one will ever be able to touch you. As my Firstborn, you will be one of the Lords of this world, second only to myself. Unlimited opportunity and power will be yours."

Raziel pondered this. "Are you the ruler of this world, then?" He asked. Kain's jaw set and a fierce determination shone in his eyes. "Not yet. There are still forces who thwart my efforts. The Sarafan dogs hinder my attempts at conquest. And this," Kain said with a smile. "Is where you come in." He laid his hand on Raziel's shoulder as he explained, "I did not raise you without purpose. You, along with the others who I shall raise in due time, will clear the path for my reign. Together we shall take this world and force it down on its knees before us!" Kain proclaimed, clenching his fist.

Raziel found his Sire's ambition to be quite contagious and already visions of their glorious victory began blooming in his mind. Then he thought of something. "Others? Who are you referring to?"

Kain took a moment to choose his words. He did not want to risk his blasphemous little secret with a careless response. "There are five others. Your brothers. I will raise the second of my brood tonight. The journey to their resting place is a long one, however. You will have to remain here. You are still a mere fledgling and I won't risk you endangering yourself on the trip."

Worry and fear encased Raziel's heart. "Alone? What if those creatures come after me?" It took a moment for Kain to realize that Raziel meant the humans. It was obvious that Raziel felt more attached to him than Kain had thought. "You will be safe here. The humans do not know of the cave and most likely think that we have moved on. I will be gone one day. There is still a corpse left. It should provide enough blood to keep you fed until I return." Raziel battled his emotions. He had only just adapted to this existence and already he had to fend for himself...

_No, Kain wouldn't let any harm befall me... he said none would ever be able to lay a hand on me..._

He reasoned to himself. Taking a breath, he straightened. He had sworn to obey Kain's will and now was his chance to prove that he could, even if it was through a small a thing as this. "Yes, my Lord." Raziel said with a small bow. Kain felt oddly proud of his son. He could see that Raziel was still afraid of being on his own and yet he pushed the fear aside to obey Kain's order. "I will return as soon as I can." He said and took a few steps backwards, away from Raziel.

Raziel stared in disbelief and some horror as his Father broke apart into hundreds of tiny forms and disappeared into the darkness of the sky. As the sounds of the bats faded from his hearing, the world seemed to close in on him. He had felt this way before Kain had found him. It felt as though his surroundings would envelope and consume him. He shook himself.

_No. I am Kain's and nothing can touch me. This fear is ridiculous._

With that his anxiety dissolved and the world returned to normal. He could now hear insects in the grass and further away came the sounds of Nachtholm. The town's inhabitants were preparing for the night. Windows were being shut and doors bolted. Briefly Raziel wondered what it was like in the town when the humans were calm, but swept the thought aside. His orders were to stay in the cave. It was safe here.

_But it's interesting down there... _

A little voice told him. Raziel grinned as he leaped down from the ledge. All fears were now well and truly forgotten. Vampires are often described as having feline characteristics and this is especially true when it comes to curiosity. As silently as was possible for the inexperienced fledgling, Raziel stalked towards Nachtholm. The closer he went, the louder the noises and voices became. When he reached the end of the trail that lead to their cave and the beginning of the town, he stopped. On either side of him water rippled. He was at once repelled by the liquid and knew somewhere deep within himself that it would be wise for him to avoid the unappealing substance. Snarling at the water he dismissed it from his mind and concentrated again on the sounds of the sleepy hamlet.

He remembered the general layout of the town from his earlier, less pleasant, visit here with his Father. Sneaking past the house he had awoken in, he made his way deeper into the streets. He crossed a bridge and noticed some discarded line hanging from its railing. He moved on and over another bridge. In the houses around him the light was being snuffed from the windows.

Up ahead he saw a figure emerge from a building and stumble into the middle of the street. Raziel dove into an alley and pressed himself against the wall, breathing rapidly. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins and his senses were sharpened tenfold. Every object was outlined and perfectly clear. The noises around him were amplified to the point where he could hear the figure's boots crunching on the road as he walked along.

Raziel was both terrified and unexpectedly excited when he discovered that the footsteps were heading his way. He sank down into a crouch, still pressed firmly to the wall. In his mind's eye he saw the figure coming into view and himself launching at it, tackling it to the ground. He smiled to himself as he played the scenario over and over in his mind.

When the figure did emerge Raziel found himself rooted to the very spot where he crouched. All his muscles seemed to turn to stone as he recalled angry shouts and the flaming torches. He sat, immobilized, as the figured zig-zagged across the street. Raziel would later learn that the figure was not insane, but inebriated. For now, though, the figure was as menacing and threatening as those who had scoured the alleys and roads in search of him and his Sire. His Sire... Kain wasn't with him now. He was on his own with no one to protect him! Raziel felt very stupid as he watched the figure fearfully. Here he was, disobeying Kain's direct order, in the middle of a nest of murderous animals. The drunken figure eventually left his range of vision. Slowly. Raziel got up. "Well, that didn't go quite as planned." he commented nervously to himself. A quick scan of the street confirmed that it was safe to make good his escape.

He hurried back the way he had come, but before he could even reach the first bridge a group of humans entered the road in front of him from a side street. "Hey friend. A bit of a late hour to be out alone, ain't it?" One said and Raziel felt his insides knot into a tangled mess. "Uh... well... My-- my companion seems to have wandered off without me." Raziel stammered. A few of the group laughed. "He nicked your clothes too, by the looks of ye." At this Raziel glanced down and saw that he was clad in a simple, crude pair of trousers and nothing else. "Well, if you mean that drunk sod what had gone by us not two minutes ago, then you're in luck. He's gone and passed out on the side of the road." Another said with a chuckle. "Yeah, he was right blathered, he was." Raziel mumbled a thanks as he slipped past them. "That's rich coming from you!" He heard one say as they wandered off. Thankfully, in the poor light and their own slightly intoxicated state, they had not recognized him for what he truly was. Rushing to the bridge, Raziel saw the 'drunk sod' lying in a heap to his left. He stopped.

_One corpse doesn't hold much blood and I might as well finish what I almost started._

He thought as he neared the unconscious man. Raziel prodded the still lump with a foot. The man moaned some, but other than that made no movement. Looking down at his own apparently insufficient wardrobe, Raziel figured that the drunk wouldn't be needing any clothing in a few minutes' time anyway. Reaching down he pulled the man's coat from him. The man sat up a little, "Wha... whatya--" He was cut off as Raziel clamped his hand down on the man's mouth. Raziel's hand covered both the man's mouth and nose, causing him to panic as soon as he realized that no oxygen was making its way to his lungs.

Starting to panic himself, Raziel attempted to force the man back to the ground but his physical strength was not yet at its full potential and he struggled with the flailing human. "Quiet!" Raziel hissed at the him. It was then that the man noticed the peculiarly long canines of his assailant and true terror set in. He was now fighting for all he was worth, the fear seemingly sobering him up and managed to get the Vampire's clawed hand to move, allowing him to breath again. Raziel wrestled, trying to keep the man's mouth covered, for he remembered what happened the last time humans heard other humans scream. "Be still!" He tried, but to no avail. Finally, instinct took hold of Raziel and he yanked the man's head to one side, sinking his teeth into his soft flesh. There was an audible rip as Raziel tore into the skin and meat of his first victim.

As the blood gushed into his mouth, he thought that it tasted sweeter, somehow, knowing that this was his kill. His very own first victim. He knelt there next to the man, suckling happily. Even as the man stopped his attempts to escape. Even as he stopped breathing. Even when the blood stopped flowing. Even as the corpse turned cold, Raziel knelt there next to it, licking at the wound he had caused, purring in content all the while. Nearby two tomcats screeched at each other, causing Raziel to snap out of his trance. He glanced to his left, right and behind him. Not a soul was in sight. His first hunt was a success! Hunger sated, he took up the cloak and put it on. It stank of human, but it was pleasantly warm and hopefully minimized his chances of attracting undue attention. He looked back at his kill.

_If screams made humans nervous, then a dead body would certainly cause an uproar._

Grabbing the corpse by its arms, he began to drag it to the lake. To his good fortune, there were no humans present anywhere. All the windows were dark and the town was as silent as the grave. When he reached the bank of the lake, he heaved the corpse into the water. The lack of blood caused the body to float on the surface. "Damnit." Raziel muttered. He searched along the bank and finally found a large stone. He took it with him back to the buoyant body. Aiming, he tossed the stone and it landed dead center on the corpse with a splash. Both stone and corpse sank. Satisfied, Raziel pulled the cloak's hood over his head and strolled back to the cave.

_All in all, a successful night. I dare say Kain would be proud. _

He thought with a smirk as he climbed up the ledge and went inside the cave. He pulled the cloak close to him as he settled down. In his little feeding frenzy hours had apparently passed and the first signs of dawn were becoming visible on the horizon.

* * *

AN: And that was Chap 5! Sorry that it's shorter than the previous two, but none the less, I quite like it. So, Raziel is growing up nicely and has survived a night on his own with relatively little trouble. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't be shy, review!

Magnus_Immolated: Thanks for the review^^,. It's very possible that there is something similar drifting around in the ff universe. After all, nothing is truly original, now is it? Yes, Raziel needed some time to "grow up", as it were. Which is what this chap was all about. Yeah, I agree that Kain was slightly nicer in BO1. He really isn't all that heartless. Just a little aggressive:P.

Greg: I'm such a sucker for Kain's spells and powers, I felt it would be a crime not to include them:P. Glad you liked the previous chap and thanks for the review:D.


	6. Tension Rising

Disclaimer: the Legacy of Kain and

all it's characters and locations belong to

Crystal Dynamics and Eidos. I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Tension Rising"

The Next Night

At the Tomb of the Sarafan, Kain emerged with his second-born in his arms. As with Raziel, Turel was not yet capable of supporting his own weight so soon after his rebirth. However he was decidedly more lively than his older brother, because, unlike Raziel, Turel had fed on a human soon after his awakening.

Kain definitely did not want a repeat of the near disastrous events of Raziel's rebirth and so he had brought two humans along when he went to the Tomb. The two humans were almost torn apart by the fledgling and his Sire, but they served their purpose and although Kain's hunger still lay close to the surface, he was in a much better state than last time.

Turel, too, was wide awake and inspecting the world. It was clear that he wished to be free of his Father's grip to explore the world on his own by his fidgeting, but until he was able to walk he would have to be satisfied with his current position.

While Turel was busying himself with the wonder that was an owl perched in a tree, Kain's mind was on the subject of his eldest. He had been unsure if leaving Raziel on his own was a wise decision... he was after all still just a fledgling. He was busy pondering this the previous night when Raziel had interrupted his musings. When he saw the determination in Raziel's eyes as he chose to obey Kain's order despite his own fear, Kain saw him, not as a fledge, but as a strong and capable Vampire. He had felt then that Raziel would be perfectly fine on his own while he went to raise his second-born. But now he doubted whether he was right in his judgment.

Turel stretched furiously toward a pair of glittering eyes in the woods as they made their way to the hamlet of Nachtholm. Kain was beginning to get slightly irritated with Turel's enthusiastic activity. He could appreciate that Turel found the world fascinating and truly amazing... But what he could not appreciate was having a foot shoved in his face every time some nocturnal critter came across their path.

When Turel squealed, twisted and nearly toppled out of Kain's grasp after seeing a wolf in the distance, Kain's last nerve snapped.

"Enough!" Kain bellowed and Turel fell to the ground with a thump. "I will not continue in this ridiculous manner! Seeing as you are so set on going your own way, do so by all means." Kain growled and stormed off past Turel, who was sitting on the ground in shock. He watched for a while as his Father walked away and then tossed a stick after him. He waited. It dawned on him that Kain might not be playing a game. He cried out, but there came neither a reply nor an ashen haired Vampire. Kain had disappeared around a bend and Turel was starting to feel exceedingly lonely. He scrambled down the path on all fours and when he had built up enough speed he stumbled upright, running clumsily down the path after Kain. As he went around the bend he collided with a solid form and fell backwards.

Kain stared at his fledge. He hadn't gotten very far before his almost non-existent conscience began eating at him and as soon as he turned around Turel had come barreling into him.

_Well, here's a surprise. _

Kain thought slightly amused as he pulled Turel up from the ground. "Come. There's still a good way ahead and it'd be best if we can get to the town before dawn." He said as he dusted Turel off and patted him on the head. Turel replied with a toothy grin and followed as Kain turned back towards Nachtholm.

The rest of the journey was uneventful enough and soon the pale rooftops of the town greeted them. Wrapping them both in Beguile, Kain led Turel cautiously into the streets. The last thing he needed was having to play hide and seek with another human mob. But, the town was quiet and the only noises came from the taverns. The streets were blessedly empty.

Kain wanted to get to the cave as quickly as possible to check up on his eldest. He didn't understand why he felt so anxious about Raziel's safety. It was absurd, really. Why should he care for the life of another? True, Raziel, Turel and their future brethren were the key to his conquest of Nosgoth, but other than that they held no real value to him. Or did they? Even as a human, Kain had never honestly cared for anything or anyone other than himself. Yet he felt a certain bond to his fledges. Kain sighed at the unfamiliar feelings. He and Magnus had been close... friends, but not even their relationship came close to what he felt for his fledges.

_Feelings! _

Kain scoffed.

_They are a weakness, nothing more! Every time I let my feelings interfere with my better judgment it ended in blood. And yet..._

He shook himself, shrugged off his thoughts and continued on into the town with the ever-curious Turel in tow behind him.

* * *

Dust and broken cobwebs flew into the air as the shelf was pulled free. As soon as the light from the room spilled into the small chamber it was blatantly obvious that it was empty. No scripts were to be seen.

Vorador's jaw dropped. "What?!" He stepped into the chamber, unbelieving. Sure enough, his eyes were not playing tricks on him and all five of the books were gone. As he stared at the small shelf a scent caught his attention. It was dulled by the dust and the stuffy conditions of the chamber, but it was familiar. Vorador narrowed his eyes as he recognized the faint scent. "Kain..." He growled as he spun around and out. "He dares..?" He mumbled. Anger was boiling within him.

One of his chyldren heard the commotion and rushed into the Library. "Sire?" He asked but stepped back some when Vorador stormed towards him, fists clenching and unclenching angrily. "Robert, did you see any strangers enter the Mansion in the last few nights?" Vorador asked through gritted teeth.

"No, Sire. I would have reported it to you at once. Why? Has something happened?" Robert was getting worried. He hadn't seen his Sire this mad in years.

Vorador didn't answer him and pushed past him, out of the Library. "After all he's done, he dares to break into my house and steal from me?!" He raged. Robert ran up to Vorador, who was marching down the hallways towards the main entrance to the Mansion. "He? Who, Sire? What's going on?" He asked desperate for any answer. Vorador raised his hand. "Gather your brothers and sisters. Tell them to go to the courtyard." Came the hurried command.

Robert froze. This had to be serious. Vorador rarely called everyone together unless there was an emergency of some type. "At once, Sire.." He then sped off to carry out the order.

Vorador's mind raced.

_What could Kain possibly want with the prophecies? Or the Old Magicks? _

Then Vorador recalled the other book. Among the scripts of the prophecies of the Ancients and the Magick of Familiars, there was also one that detailed the ritual of creating Vampires.

"Oh God..." Vorador stopped dead in his tracks, his anger bled away. They could all very well be in trouble if Kain took the books for the purpose that he now suspected. Kain on his own was bad enough. If he created others from his own blood... The results could be potentially apocalyptic in Vorador's opinion.

He nearly ran to the courtyard.

* * *

As Kain and Turel stepped off the bridge on the second island, Kain saw something. A cloaked figure disappeared into an alley. Kain cocked an eyebrow. The figure was too fast to be human.

_Could it be that one of Vorador's brood is here? _

Kain thought grimly. Raziel was not yet a match for an adult Vampire. "Stay here." Kain told Turel who was staring up at the moon. Kain shook him slightly by the shoulder to get his attention. When Turel finally looked at him he repeated the command and Turel just smiled.

Kain shook his head and crept toward the alley. He could faintly smell Raziel's scent. Had this Vampire gotten to his eldest? He charged into the alley. Apparently the other Vampire had been caught off guard and Kain pinned it to the wall. Just then, the creature's hood fell back and moonlight revealed it to be none other than Raziel himself. Kain's eyes widened, then narrowed. Raziel grinned sheepishly.

"You're back..." He tried but was interrupted by Kain.

"Correct me if I am mistaken, but I seem to remember telling you to stay in the cave?" His tone was deceptively calm, but his eyes spoke another story entirely.

Raziel shrank back. "I--"

"You disobeyed me!" Kain hissed. "If you cannot obey a simple order such as this, how can I trust you with any other?"

"No.. I.." Raziel couldn't deny it. He knew he was going against Kain's will when he entered the town last night. He hung his head. "Forgive me."

"Forgive you? I told you, Raziel. Disobedience has consequences..." Kain trailed off.

Raziel looked up into Kain's face. 'Punishment', he had said. Raziel's stomach knotted. Then something caught his eye over Kain's right shoulder. Movement. "Sire!" He said pointing as best he could in Kain's iron grip. Kain span around to meet Turel's grin. "I told you to stay there! How difficult is it to obey a simple command?!" Turel's grin faded and he stared at the ground.

Raziel looked on in confusion as Kain huffed at the other. He suppressed the urge to simply say 'huh?' when Kain turned back to him and grabbed both him and Turel by their arms and dragged them off to the cave.

He hauled them both up the ledge. Only when they were inside the cave did Kain release them. Raziel rubbed his arm, while Turel set off to explore the cave.

"This," Kain said gesturing to Turel. "Is your brother, Turel." Raziel looked back at his new sibling.

"Oh." He uttered, feeling dumb for not figuring it out earlier. "He's very... inquisitive." He remarked. Kain sighed. "Perhaps a little too much. He's quite a hand full." He said as he sat down, leaning against the cave wall and closing his eyes.

Raziel was about to explain to Kain why exactly he was in the village when there came a squeal from behind. Turel came out of the shadows, dragging a corpse. "Kain!" He said excitedly. Kain opened an eye.

_Ah, he speaks._

Kain thought. "Yes?" He breathed as Turel continued to drag the long dead human towards him. "No blood." Turel said disappointed, leaving the corpse near Kain's feet. Kain was about to groan, but smiled instead.

"Raziel." He started. "Seeing as how you enjoy running around in the town, you can have the honor of providing sustenance for us. You had best make haste, though. It is nearly dawn and without blood you won't be permitted entry back into the cave. Understood?"

Raziel was about to protest when he realized this was his punishment for disobeying Kain.

_Could be worse. _

He thought. "Yes, Sire."

"Good. Off you go." Kain said.

Raziel made his way back to the town. A quick glance at the eastern horizon confirmed that sunrise was indeed dangerously close. He had less than half an hour by his calculations.

Raziel sighed. This wasn't the worst punishment he could think of and he was sure it wasn't the worst Kain could think of, but it wasn't exactly the most pleasant way to spend the early morning either. But, if this was what it took to regain Kain's trust. He would do it. He glanced back into the cave before dropping down from the ledge.

Kain was asleep, or what seemed like it, with Turel curled up next to him. Raziel frowned. He didn't know why, but he didn't like Turel._ He_ was Kain's firstborn. Not Turel. He growled softly and jumped down the ledge.

To feed all three of them he would need at least one human for each of them. He himself hadn't fed since his first kill and was feeling rather peckish. Kain didn't know about his kill, yet. How could he be certain that he could successfully kill anyone? Did Kain simply not care if he was harmed... or did Kain have more confidence in him than he thought?

He hoped it was the latter.

A few of the humans were beginning to stir, getting ready for the new day that lay just around the corner.

_Great._

Raziel remarked to himself sarcastically. Pulling his hood down to conceal his face, he crept through the alleys. He could feel his bloodlust stir at the scent of the humans mingled with the fresh morning air. More of them were becoming active now.

"This won't be easy." He groaned.

Back in the cave, Kain was alert to the distant sounds of the town. Humans were by nature a noisy bunch and if Raziel were to be spotted, he would know.

* * *

All of Vorador's chyldren were gathered in the front courtyard. Loud murmuring filled the air as they discussed and speculated possible reasons for their sudden summoning by their master. The din hushed as Vorador finally appeared. He raised his hand and all was quiet.

"My chyldren. I am sure all of you are wondering why I have called you here. An intruder has broken into the Mansion and taken something of great importance. I need to know if any of you have noticed any foreign Vampiric activity recently?" He said, cutting to the chase. Chatter broke out again amongst the Vampires. One, a woman, stepped forth.

"Sire. I have heard of Vampire sightings in Nachtholm, but none of us have been that far West in over a month." She offered.

Vorador considered this.

_It must be Kain. _

"Very good, my chylde." He said with a nod. "A possible threat is rising. Kain, my old acquaintance, I believe is seeking to raise his own Brood, if he has not done so already."

The din rose again, but died down when Vorador signaled for silence. "We must be on our guard. I wish to avoid any unnecessary conflict, so do not seek him out. However, I want all of you to keep your eyes and ears to the streets. Kain will leave a trail, knowing him and right now keeping track of his movements is the wisest course of action until I can determine his intentions towards us. It is nearly dawn. I will speak with all of you when the sun next sets. Go now and rest." He finished and vanished in teleportation.

* * *

Turel stirred and yawned, shifting his position next to Kain. Kain looked down at him. They wouldn't be able to stay in this cave forever. He would need to find a better residence soon. The people of Nachtholm would no doubt become aware of their location before long.

From outside came a crunch, followed by loud grumbling. Standing, Kain went to investigate. He smirked when he saw Raziel trying to throw a corpse up the ledge and failing miserably. The corpse simply fell back down on top of Raziel, who cursed at it.

"Your vocabulary is becoming more colorful by the night." Kain chuckled and used his telekinesis to lift the corpse up. Raziel said something unintelligible as he pulled himself up. "Didn't quite catch that." Kain said with more than a hint of amusement in his voice. "Humans are heavier than they look." Raziel repeated, brushing himself off.

Just then the first light of the sun spilled over the mountains and bathed Kain and Raziel in its unwelcome warmth. Raziel hissed and Kain shoved him roughly into the shadows of the cave. Raziel fell in, thankful for the cool darkness. He looked back outside fearfully, expecting to see Kain in agony as he had been moments before. Instead he saw Kain surrounded by light. The rays were caught in his bone-white hair and appeared as a halo. Raziel was awestruck. Kain was unharmed by the sun and strolled into the cave without any rush, dragging the corpses of the three humans along.

Raziel pushed himself to his feet and went to Kain. "My lord? You are unhurt... How?" Kain smiled at him. "The sun has never truly been a threat to me. Only a minor annoyance. In time, you will also become immune to its more devastating effects."

Confused, Raziel asked, "What do mean, Sire?" Kain led him back further into the chamber. "As you grow older, you will evolve, Raziel. Your body will change and adapt to better suit your nature." Raziel thought back to when they were in that house in Nachtholm and he had noticed the difference in their hands. He looked at his hand and then at Kain's. "Will my hands and feet then change to become like your's?" He asked. Kain nodded. "Yes, Raziel, that is right. In a few decades, perhaps even centuries from now you will undergo your first real Change. You have changed already, but not on as grand a scale. You will enter a deep sleep, not unlike a coma. You will be heedless to the world until the Change is complete and you awaken."

Raziel didn't like the sound of this. It was a slightly frightening concept. "But--" Kain shook his head. "I will tell you more later. When the sun sets we must find a new place to stay. I need you to be at your full strength then. Feed now and sleep."

"Yes, Father." Raziel did as he was told and after drinking his share he lay down. His thoughts still dwelling on the prospect of evolving as he fell asleep.

Kain was tired, but he dared not rest too long. He could hear the humans below. The mounting disappearances were not going unnoticed. As soon as the sun faded behind the mountains, he would take his fledglings and leave. He looked at them. Raziel was sleeping on the opposite site of the cave from Turel. Kain was proud of Raziel for coping so well on his own, though he would not admit it just yet. He had even killed three humans with little trouble. Yes, he was doing very well for his young age.

* * *

Vorador looked out across the swamp from one of his many balconies. He needed to find Kain. He needed to speak with him. Last they had spoken, Kain was still hellbent on taking Nosgoth for himself, no matter the cost. Vorador had hoped that withdrawing himself from Kain's affairs and denying him the use of his chyldren for an army would discourage him from continuing his foolish mission. Kain truly was relentless.

"Let us hope that neither one of us comes to regret future events, Kain." Vorador said to the wind and returned inside his Mansion."

* * *

AN: FINALLY! I apologize from the bottom of my heart for the AGES it took for me to update. I also apologize if this chap seems... I dunno... boring? Hehe. But it's kind of just a prelude to things to come. Also, sorry for the constant perspective changing... I realize that it could be kind of confusing sometimes. I'll try to sort that out to get to flow better.

Aaaanyway.

Magnus_Immolated: Yeah, the whole Raziel thing happened by accident, really:P. I'm glad that I could make him semi-tolerable for you, hehe. I'm trying to keep Kain as the main (or main-ish) character, but with all the people coming in, it's getting slightly hard keeping the focus on him while giving the other characters the attention they deserve and need. I hope I managed to keep that BO1 feel with this chapter. And also, I REALLY hope I'm doing Vorador justice so far. He's insanely hard to write. I know he seems kind of tame and anti-war here, but I figured that after all the sh*ts he's been through over the centuries he'd be less eager to go into full out war. I have mad respect (if you'll excuse the ghetto speak) for Vorador and he's one of my fav characters, so if you have any tips or suggestions on where I might be going off track with him, don't hesitate.

Now then, the next chap should be up a lot sooner than this one... I hope. If writer's block doesn't kick in again, it should be up soon. I thought writer's block was an urban legend... but it's real... It's TERRIBLY REAL. Ahem, anyway. Hope you enjoyed this chap, everyone. Feel free to review!^^,


	7. Nearing the Edge

Disclaimer: the Legacy of Kain and

all it's characters and locations belong to

Crystal Dynamics and Eidos. I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Nearing The Edge"

Turel woke up with a start. His vision swam then cleared, leaving the world perfectly focused. As he looked around the cave, he noticed that Kain was nowhere to be seen and the mouth of the cave was a bright mess. It was mid-day. Opposite from him, Raziel was sound asleep. The corpses of the three humans lay to his far left. Turel's mouth watered as he moved towards them. Two of the corpses were already drained white. When Turel bit into the remaining corpse, he found that the blood had already started to congeal. His hunger won over his mild disgust, however and he sucked at the thick blood. It wasn't quite as appetizing as the fresh, warm blood of his first feeds, but Hunger finds fault with no meal and the chunky blood was just as filling as any other.

When his hunger had been sufficiently satisfied, he pushed the corpse away and wiping his mouth, he stood. Turel looked at Raziel for a time. He didn't quite know who this other Vampire was, but he did feel a certain bond with him. It was clear that his Father knew him. But who was he? He had heard Kain tell this one that Turel was his brother. Turel inched closer to Raziel, taking care not to make a sound as he placed his feet on the gravelly floor of the cave. Raziel lay still as a corpse himself. For a moment Turel wondered if he was truly dead. He stood next to Raziel and still the other showed no sign of movement. Getting slightly nervous, Turel gently prodded Raziel with his foot.

Raziel moaned and rolled over. Turel sighed in relief.

_Not dead, then_.

But now ideas were forming in the younger Vampire's mind. He smiled some, and pushed against Raziel's back with his foot. Raziel in response grunted and muttered something sleepily. Turel giggled when Raziel waved an arm about in the air. He pushed Raziel again, a little harder. A low growl sounded from the ground. Turel found this endlessly amusing. It reminded him of the trip here with his Father. For a second or so, Turel wondered again where his Father might be, but Kain was quickly forgotten when Raziel rolled over once more, slamming into Turel's legs. Turel yelped and reflexively kicked and, as luck would have it, caught Raziel square in the face. Raziel growled and lunged at his younger brother, tackling him.

As Kain returned to the cave he could make out growls and curses coming from within.

_What in hell?_

Were his thoughts as he ran to the cave. Standing in the cave mouth, he could see a hissing and snarling bundle twist on the ground. After a few seconds he realized that the mass was in fact his eldest and second-eldest clawing at each other frantically. Anger swelled within him. "Enough!" He roared. Both fledglings disentangled themselves, got up in a flash and proceeded to stare at their feet.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kain demanded. No replies came. "Well?! Raziel, answer me!" He stomped his foot for emphasis. Raziel's head snapped up.

"He... He kicked me." Raziel said lamely, glancing at Turel. Said younger Vampire looked to his Sire, "It was an accident!".

Kain rubbed his temples. This was not going at all the way he had planned.

* * *

In the House of Vorador things weren't going much better. Everyone was tense and whispers of war filled the Mansion. Vorador sat in his Library, glaring at the secret chamber.

_Secret, indeed! _

He huffed and diverted his gaze elsewhere. His fledglings were nearly in a state of panic at the mention of war. He himself wasn't too keen on the prospect either, but he tried to remain calm for the sake of his chyldren. Of course there were those who were eager to go into battle... The young who have not experienced the true horror of war.

_Fools. They do not know what war is. They think it is merely play. They assume victory is guaranteed without losses... but there are always losses. They have not seen what I have seen. They did not witness the eradication of over half of their own kind. Impaled, burned, beheaded. Fledglings and Ancients alike. Ancients... Janos. _

_No, war is the last resort. _

Vorador stood. He had wasted enough time, he needed to find Kain. Perhaps then he could put stop to events before they occurred.

Where had his chylde said the reports were from?

_Ah, Nachtholm. A quint little village._

Stepping onto the terrace outside the Library, Vorador disappeared in the green mists of his teleportation spell.

* * *

"In order for us to succeed I need for you to cooperate! How do you expect us to overthrow the humans when we ourselves are divided?" Kain went on. He had been preaching at his fledglings for the past fifteen minutes or so. To Raziel it felt like he had been listening to the same thing over and over again for a century. Looking over to his younger brother, he could see that Turel's mind was clearly somewhere else. It seemed as though he was staring straight through Kain.

_I don't know how Kain expects to overthrow anyone with a half-wit such as Turel in his service. _

As if reading his thoughts, Turel turned his head towards Raziel and smiled. It was a mocking sort of smile, Raziel felt. Raziel glared back.

"Are you even listening to a word I am saying?!" Kain nearly yelled. Both younger Vampires stared at the ground. "Yes, Sire." They mumbled. Kain sighed. He was starting to doubt the wiseness of resurrecting the remaining four. If they all behaved in this juvenile way, they would be next to useless in the future. He was about to continue his tirade anew when Raziel spoke up. "Sire, where were you earlier?"

It occurred to Kain that Raziel might be trying to change the subject, but found that the new course of conversation might be more favorable anyway and so decided to indulge him. "I was searching for a better residence. It would hardly do for the future lords of the land to live in a cave, now would it?" Kain explained.

"Have you found someplace more fitting, then?" Raziel asked. Kain nodded. "Yes. Tonight we will go to Ziegsturhl. It is a relatively small village with little in the way of defense and security. We should be able to stay there with minimal trouble. There is an abandoned house on the outskirts of the town, that should serve us well enough."

"Why did we not go there in the first place?" Raziel voiced. "At the time it was simply too far. We would not have reached it before dawn." Kain said dismissively. Kain looked to Turel. The younger had been completely silent during the past few minutes. He seemed to be lost in a world all his own. Kain frowned slightly. He hoped that in time his would-be lieutenants would fill their roles as he desired.

* * *

In the town of Nachtholm the sun was on the verge of setting as a form materialized. Vorador looked around from the rooftop he stood upon. The streets were oddly quiet and not a soul was to be seen wandering about. Everyone seemed to be shut up inside their homes.

_Kain was definitely here._

Vorador thought dryly as he surveyed the surroundings. The question of where exactly Kain was, now remained. Kain had always been skillful when it came to hiding his presence. It was strange to him that any rumors of Vampire activity involving Kain had been spread at all. He remembered during the wars, before Kain's fall at Meridian, how he and Magnus used to toy with the enemy. They would hide and stalk their prey, driving the humans near insane with terror before they moved in for the kill. Kain also applied his skill of 'lying low' whenever there was a strategy meeting to be held. Kain preferred to "Act on instinct." as he put it. Vorador shook his head. Even though Kain was a fickle and cruel man, there was something about him that Vorador found undeniably entertaining. Perhaps it was his wanton disregard for protocol. In Kain's mind there was only one way of doing things... his way. All who did not agree with this inevitably met their end at his hands. Umah had made the mistake of openly going against Kain's will. She did so cared for her kin and when she suspected that Kain might pose the same, if not a greater threat than the Sarafan she acted. Vorador sighed.

_She did not deserve to die simply because she sought to protect those she cared for._

Vorador forced the thoughts from his mind. Now was not the time to bring up old grudges. He needed to keep a cool head while talking to Kain.

_If he is even here. _

No sooner had Vorador thought this than he saw three individuals make their way down a ledge to his far left, outside the town. Vorador sank down into a crouch. He felt his heart clench at the sight of the two Vampires accompanying Kain.

_Kain, what have you done? _

_

* * *

  
_

Kain looked around. He felt like he was being watched. His instinct had never failed him before, with the possible exception of Meridian, so he was on full alert. Behind him, Raziel leaped down the ledge and Turel followed soon after. Raziel made a snide remark about Turel's clumsiness to which Turel responded by sticking out his tongue at his eldest brother.

Kain felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He held a hand out behind him, signaling for his fledglings to be still. They obeyed.

At that moment, Vorador appeared before them. Kain tensed, but remained outwardly calm. Behind him his Sons hissed at the stranger. "Vorador. To what do I owe this surprise?" Kain asked even as tension coiled in his muscles.

"Surely you did not think that I would remain oblivious to your little theft forever, Kain?" Vorador replied.

"I did not, but it took you longer to realize it than I expected. I think your old age is catching up with you, Old Friend." Kain chuckled mirthlessly.

"I see you have made use of the scripts already..." The emerald Vampire motioned towards Raziel and Turel. Kain stepped in front of them, effectively obscuring them from Vorador's view.

"Yes. The texts were most useful. I feel that I must thank you for the information." Kain said.

"Thank me? You stole this 'information', Kain. I am astounded that you have resorted to such underhanded tactics." Disapproval was thick in Vorador's voice.

"All is fair in war, Vorador. You should know this." was Kain's response.

Vorador's eyes narrowed. "War? Surely you can not truly be considering waging another war?" Kain scoffed. "This world belongs to the Vampires, Vorador. It is time that we take it back. My plans have not changed, merely my method. Don't look so worried. I won't need your army again. As you can see, I intend to raise my own." Kain frowned when Vorador laughed. "You plan on raising an army? You do not know the first thing about raising Vampires, Kain. You will soon find that you are out of your depth. You are many things, Kain, but a Sire you are not."

Kain's hands balled into fists, his claws cutting into his palms. "Do not presume to know what I am and am not, Old Friend. You might one day discover that you do not know me at all and I would hate to see you draw the short straw, as you undoubtedly would. Take heed, Vorador. My quarrel lies with the humans. However, if you interfere, I will not hesitate in removing you from the picture. Do not pick a battle that you have no hope of winning."

"You don't know what it is you are doing, Kain. All you will succeed in is igniting another genocide against our race. Leave things be." The ancient Vampire tried to reason with Kain.

"No, Vorador. This world is mine. I will rule over all Nosgoth, with or without you in it." Kain growled lowly. Magick lashed within him, seeking release. The air crackled and Vorador took a step back. Getting into a fight with Kain now would do no good. Vorador raised his hands. "I have not come to fight you, Kain."

"Why else would you be here? Friendly conversation?" Kain snarled. Vorador lowered his hands and turned to leave. "We need to speak, Kain, under more formal conditions. Come to my Mansion when you are more... relaxed." The delay was more for Vorador than Kain. Despite his better judgement, Vorador had allowed the past and the grudges he held to guide his words.

"And why would I want to meet with you?" Kain snapped. Vorador answered as he translocated away: "For the safety of your chyldren.".

Kain snarled. He felt like tearing something apart. Preferably Vorador himself. "Sire, who was that?" Raziel asked from behind.

"A decadent old fool who does not seem to know that he is playing a dangerous game. You needn't concern yourself with him." Kain hissed. "Come. Ziegsturhl is a full night's journey away." Kain walked on into the town. Raziel and Turel exchanged glances and followed hastily.

Upon reaching Ziegsturhl, Kain took his fledges straight to the abandoned house. Turel was visibly tired. Or maybe he was just hungry, Kain couldn't tell which. "Raziel, remain here with your brother. I will return shortly with a meal." Turel seemed to cheer up at Kain's words. Raziel nodded, "Yes, Sire."

Soon, Kain was out in the streets. It was early morning and some of the small businesses were already open. Walking these roads brought back memories. Some pleasant and some less so. Of course the memory of his murder was at the forefront of his remembrances, but then there were those of his revenge. Bitter sweet as they were, the memories of his first kills as a Vampire were fond ones. Now he killed in this town again, this time not only for himself, but for his offspring as well. He disliked having to cater for the needs of others. He constantly needed to think of his fledges before himself. Something he wasn't used to. It had always just been him. Things had been so much simpler. But Raziel and Turel were like extensions of himself and as such he felt obligated to care for them. Hopefully in time they would become more independent. His troubles were about to increase fourfold, however. Vorador's threat, for that was undoubtedly what it was, had caused him to consider speeding up his plans. He needed to prepare for whatever might come his way. Time was clearly not on his side anymore.

Kain returned to his new home with two humans. They had still been asleep when he entered their abode and were dead before they had the chance to awaken. Turel was beside himself with joy at the sight of the corpses and went about feeding as soon as Kain dropped the bodies. Raziel on the other hand was more interested in his Father. Kain had went upstairs without a word. Something was clearly on his mind. Raziel suspected that it had something to do with the odd Vampire that had confronted them earlier. Going upstairs after his Father, Raziel saw him standing by a window.

"My lord, something troubles you?" He asked. Kain turned slightly toward his firstborn. "Not overly much." Raziel went to stand by Kain's side. "It is because of this 'Vorador', isn't it? Is he a threat?" Leaning against the wall next to the window, Kain fixed his gauntlets. "He might be in the future. I doubt he would approve of my plans. He seems to have turned into a pacifist like his Sire."

"He didn't seem very happy at the sight of Turel and I." Raziel said. "In fact, he looked near to spitting at us."

Kain cracked his knuckles. "He is just afraid of what you signify. Vorador has always been somewhat wary around me, but felt assured in the knowledge that he had the advantage of numbers on his side should we ever turn against each other. Now he fears that the tide might be shifting."

Raziel smiled. It pleased him to know that his Sire was feared. There was something comforting about it and also something empowering. "When will you raise the others?" He asked. Exactly this question had been on Kain's mind. "Soon. When I go to Vorador, all my Sons will be at my side."

"I'm going to have little brothers?" Turel piped in from the stairway. Kain and Raziel turned to look at him. "In a manner of speaking..." Kain said. Turel was much like a child.A little too much like a child, in Kain's opinion. He needed soldiers. Rulers. Not children. Raziel just stared at his younger sibling.

"I don't like that green Vampire. He smells like cheap perfume." Turel rambled as he set out to explore the room. Kain laughed at the random comment and felt his mood lighten. "He does!" Turel insisted.

"Turel, shut up." Raziel mock scorned. Turel, in true Turel fashion, stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Kain half smiled at the display. "Get some rest now, my Sons." Raziel nodded and dragged a complaining Turel off to a bedroom.

Kain's mood soured again.

_With Vorador's meddling, I am forced to act sooner than I had originally planned. It would seem that following any sort of plan is out of the question. But, for now I must prepare... Taxing though it is, I will need to raise the remaining Sarafan Priests tonight. I will have to be ready if Vorador decides to take a more active approach in dissuading me._

As soon as his Sons were both asleep, Kain went out to prepare for the following night. He gorged himself on the blood of travelers and street urchins. He had not fed this much since the day of his own resurrection, but he needed all the strength he could get for the task that lay ahead. With the next sunrise, his pantheon would be whole.

* * *

AN: Well, here's chap 7 in all its glory. Hope it was worth the wait^^,. Yeah, I know things are progressing slowly, but I don't want to cram too much into one chapter in the fear that it might come off as 'rushed'.

Magnus_Immolated: Hehe, well, it felt boring to me, maybe that's because I was staring at it for a few more hours than you were:P. I'm very glad that you still like my fic so far. I thought it would be nice to bring a little humor into it, just to break the seriousness every so often. Yes, Kain is surprisingly patient, must be the blood bond that keeps him from slaughtering Raziel and Turel:P. I'm Also glad that I'm doing an allright job with Vorador. Was still worried about that. Hope you liked the new chap!

Integralazzo: You've got a very difficult nic to type, you know that? :P. Anyway, Thanks for the review. I'm glad you agree about Vorador not rushing into battle. I'm glad (I'm a very happy person, aren't I?) that you like the fic. I hope I managed to keep your interest with the new chap.

Well, like I said to my strangely named reviewer, Integralazzo, I hope this chap lived up to expectations. If not, I hope it wasn't overly horrible. If you found it insufferable, do tell what was wrong. Keep in mind that by nature, I am not a writer:P. This is my first attempt, so be gentle. But all con crit is welcome. And just to clear the fog about the updates: Weekends are pretty much the only time I get the chance to work on this fic, so expect updates every Sunday or Saturday. Till next chap! R&R!


End file.
